


Simple Wide Wife

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Marriage, Weight Gain, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The next girl on Gran's list to receive a golden ring: Sarasa of the Eternals! There's just one problem: She's too simple to understand what being a wife means.
Relationships: Gran (Granblue Fantasy)/Sarasa | Threo (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: October Batch 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Kudos: 5





	Simple Wide Wife

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

Being the captain of a crew of the strongest people in the Sky was a difficult task. Making sure that one could keep that title by continuously proving one's strength was even harder and took a lot of dedication and teamwork with the people that one befriended over their time as a Skyfarer. But all of that paled in comparison to the most grueling and demanding task of all.  
  
Figuring out how to explain marriage as a concept to a Draph who had not been raised to understand common practices. This was the task that Gran, captain of the Grancypher, had to deal with, as he palmed a single gold ring between his fingers.  
  
He had already given one of those powerful trinkets to his current wife, Jeanne D'Arc, who loved him with all of her heavy body. But she was but one of the many wives that he wanted to claim. Sure, he had her completely wrapped around his pinky finger at this point, but he still needed to be careful whenever he wanted to charm the pants off any other girl.  
  
Such was the case with the ax-wielding simpleton known as Sarasa. Part of the Eternals, the organization made up of some of the strongest individuals to travel the skies. She had joined up simply because of her brute strength, but she had become an integral part of that organization through the heart that rested in that bountiful chest of hers.   
  
Besting her in battle meant that she joined him, and she had proven quite the asset to him over the last little while. That was why he decided that she would be the perfect fit for his next wife... only for his potential plans to come crashing down not long after he popped the question.  
  
"What's that ring, Captain?"  
  
That one question was enough to shatter any atmosphere that he had built up before his proposal, which meant that he had to start all over to try and figure out how he could possibly get through to her. She was far too simple and far too uncultured to understand what being married to one another meant, so he had to boil it down to the simplest concepts he could muster.  
  
A grin then worked its way onto Gran's face as he turned back towards the silver-haired girl. "Oh, this ring? Well, let me tell you a little story, and things will make a lot more sense." He chimed before climbing onto the bed within his office, patting his lap in the process. "Take a seat. You'll want to get comfortable, it'll make the story feel that much more fulfilling."  
  
The twin-horned girl stared at her Captain for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes and scratching her chin cautiously. "You're trying to trick me, aren't you? You never tell me stories, that's Anre's job. Who are you and what did you do to my Captain?" The simplistic Draph accused him of foul play as she slowly brandished her enormous weapon...  
  
Only to find it quickly being snatched out of her hands and thrown into the wall, embedding silently as the brown-haired Captain smiled at her. "Nobody but I can play that trick on you. Now come on, stop being such a cautious little girl and climb up. I want to tell you a story for once, isn't that good enough?"  
  
Sarasa huffed briefly before climbing onto Gran's lap and gently shuffling back and forth until she was sure she had the best kind of seat. "Well, since you're being so insistent! What's the story, Captain?" One moment she was acting like a bit of a brat, the next the light in her eyes lit up as she looked up at him excitedly. She was so childlike, it was almost too precious to defile. But he had to do it, he wanted her to be a wife, not a daughter.  
  
"Well, do you remember your parents? Or, well, the animals you were raised by?" Gran started as he wrapped his arms around the shorter girl, resting his head atop of hers.  
  
"Uhuh. What about them? They were good, they took care of me and taught me everything I needed to know to keep me alive in the wild!" Her words were brimming with pride, causing the older looking youth to rub her cheeks to tease her just a little in the process.  
  
"Well, they had to go somewhere to make more children for the pack every now and then, didn't they? Did you ever think about what that involved?" There was no answer from the Draph girl, who merely closed her eyes and tried to think as hard as she could... only to then be bopped on the nose by her Captain, who seemed all too amused by her cute way of acting. "Don't think too hard about it, I'll give you a demonstration in a moment."  
  
Before she had a moment to question what he just proposed, she noticed the ring that he held in front of her face once again. "Your parents were tied together by their bond. This ring is used by humans to symbolize our bonds as lovers. So to put it bluntly, I want to become the Daddy to your Mommy. Does that make sense to you, Sarasa?"  
  
The explanation was sound, and this time it sounded like she was actually giving his explanation more than a brief thought. Sure, she was steaming a little as she tried to put her brain to good use, but that just added to her cute childish factor so he let the fact it wasn't that complex slide. Just so she could tell him herself.  
  
"Being a Mommy... Isn't that hard?" Sarasa asked as she kicked her legs back and forth, squirming just the tiniest bit to show that she wasn't entirely against the idea of spending her time with the captain as her life long partner.  
  
Of course, he could read her like an open book, so after she expressed her worries about the difficulty of being a parent, she received a swift kiss to that cute cheek of hers, courtesy of her lover-to-be. "Why do you think the Daddy is there? Daddy helps Mommy, and Mommy helps Daddy. It's that simple. We'll be two parts of a whole." Gran explained before he gently lifted the smaller girl off his lap and offered her the golden ring once more.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time, Sarasa. Do you want to be the Mommy to my Daddy?" The proposal was simple, yet it was extremely effective as the ring suddenly vanished right before his eyes... only to appear on the Draph girl's ringfinger, prompting a giggle out of both of them. "You're supposed to say 'I do' before you take it!"  
  
The draph girl giggled as she looked at the ring, poking a little with one of her fingers. "Well, I do! Is that good enough, 'Daddy'?" The powerful girl laughed before launching herself straight into her new husband's arms, nuzzling her cheek up against his chest in an affectionate manner...  
  
Only for her stomach to suddenly rumble. "Ooohhh... Is it already dinner time? My tummy's roaring like those monsters back on the island..." The younger girl muttered a little weakly as she practically slid straight off the bed, collapsing as her belly continued to throw a fit. Unbeknownst to her, the ring was starting to affect her, just like her Hubby wanted it to.  
  
Not a second later, she found herself being scooped up into his arms as she was quietly carried off to the kitchen. "It's nowhere close to dinner, but just for Mommy, I'll make the biggest meal I can. You better eat it all, you'll need it for when it's time to grow our pack."  
  
The two silly lovers laughed in unison, as their love continued to blossom...  
  
\---  
  
Weeks later, things hadn't changed much. Not on the surface, that is. Gran was still one of the best captains in the sky, Sarasa was still one of the strongest around, and they were now married. All of that remained the same.  
  
What did not remain the same, was the young Draph's waistline. It had become anything but normal, since every time she thought she'd get to train or do anything, she'd suddenly find that her tummy was about to downright knock her out through starvation. Something that her dearest Hubby managed to solve every single time, with dishes that she never knew anything about.  
  
Today was hardly any different. It certainly explained why Sarasa was found walking down the halls of the Grancypher with a pair of handy snacks weaved between her grubby fingers, each of them being casually chomped into whenever her tummy started to groan. Something that was much more frequent now than it had been, and as a result, she had begun to eat more and more, to the point of always having at least something to snack on...  
  
"Sheesh... Being a Mommy really was hard work..." The formerly fit girl muttered to herself as she downed the last two snacks she had on her before she pulled up on her tummy before it started dragging against her knees. She had gone from a powerful girl with a beautiful body, to an outright fatty with so much thickness padded onto not only her belly but also her limbs that she could hardly move around in the airship without causing something to creak.  
  
Which by extension, meant that somebody always knew where she was. This time, said somebody was more than happy to take in as much of her bloated behind by digging his hands into each cheek, coaxing a moan from the embiggened girl's lips. She didn't bother turning around to try and see who had done the deed, she was already far too familiar with who could've done it.  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing things with the others, 'Daddy'?" Sarasa said as she lightly bumped her big butt up against his body, causing him to stumble backward just a bit before he recovered and went right back to playing with her couch-sized butt.  
  
After a few kisses, he started speaking up. "Why should I be helping them when I could be spending time with the girl I love beyond all? Come on, we haven't even started 'growing our pack', I think it's about time that we try and do a little bit of that." Gran chimed as he finally pulled himself off that back-facing shelf before clinging to the Draph's side, grinning for a brief moment as he peered up at her nervous face, only to show a little concern for her well being a second later. "Oh? You're looking... strange, Sarasa. What's up?"  
  
The young Draph, with all of her fat packed into that cute bikini that pressed into her form in such an adorable fashion, was left squirming back and forth. "Aaahh... W-Well, I never did see Mommy and Daddy do that stuff, so, like..." She muttered a little nervously, only to find her hand being held by her hubby.  
  
Gran smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll guide you along, just let me take the lead, and you'll follow. Before you know it, we'll be done, and you'll be even more of a Mommy than you already are. Just trust me, okay?" He tried to keep her worries quelled as he guided her to their shared bedroom, reassuring her all the way...  
  
By the time they found themselves standing in their bedroom, the tension was brewing to its warmest point. One wrong move and the entire thing would come crashing down, as both of their faces were now a deep red. Sarasa's cheeks being colored as such due to inexperience, and the Captain's cheeks being equally crimson since he actually had to try and explain how things worked as he was doing them.  
  
"Okay... Now, g-" He started talking, only to receive a speedy smooch on his cheek before the heavyset Draph dove onto the bed, causing it to practically shatter trying to still stand despite the massive tons of weight atop of it. "...You're trying to just get it over with. We're supposed to take it slow, you know? Once we're fully experienced, we can do it the quick way." Despite the scolding, he still climbed atop of the bed to join her, his cock already at full mast from how she took some form of initiative...  
  
Sarasa responded with a brief raspberry, before spreading her legs. "Being slow is for suckers. Just, teach me how it works! It shouldn't be that hard!" She wasn't wrong, but speeding through things like this wasn't the way to do it. Something that earned her a few pinpoint kisses on her huge belly... "Q-Quit it, you're supposed to tell me how it works, not tease me more!"  
  
Gran chuckled as he pressed his cock up against the girl's lower lips with a little glint in his eyes. "Okay, let's put this simply then. I'll stick my boy parts into your girl parts, and then after a little while, I'll shoot some gunk into you that'll turn into babies after a few months. Simple, right?"   
  
"Wait, babies? What are th-"  
  
Before the Draph girl got her answer, a shock of pleasure ran through her entire flabby body. She could hardly see straight as she was overwhelmed by this entirely new sensation... but at the same time, her dear 'Daddy' also hadn't anticipated just how tight and powerful a fresh pussy like hers would be. He had known that he would need to put his all in when he gave her the crash course in breeding, but this was something else..!  
  
The Captain threw caution to the wind as he wrapped his arms around the massive dome that was his lover's belly, before making his hips thrust as fast as they possibly could. He didn't care that the bed below him had already started to loudly creak with every single move he made, nor did he care that the two of them could possibly get injured in the process. They were tough Skyfarers after all, they were made for this kind of stuff!  
  
Sarasa's chubby fingers dug into the mattress covers as she tried to pull herself down from the edge of pleasure, but she simply couldn't. "O-O-Oh j-j-jeez, I-I..." The poor girl stuttered uncontrollably as she rapidly lost control of herself. In the short timespan where her beloved 'Daddy' had managed to shove his stick into her, her entire body had felt the sensations that came with being fucked... and she just couldn't take it. It took but a few moments more for her lips to clench around his cock with an intense force, as she unceremoniously and abruptly started to orgasm...   
  
Gran's climax followed shortly after his beloved's, as the way her virgin folds wrapped around his cock managed to squeeze him right over the edge. Unlike when he courted Jeanne, there was more than enough cum to stuff straight into that womb of hers, and then some. He braced himself as he rammed his hips forward one more time before his orgasm began in earnest and the volcano that was his cock fired off.  
  
Seed rushed forth from the tip of his rod until it splashed up against the entrance to the horned girl's womb, immediately bashing it in and forcing it open as a veritable river of that virile gunk splattered around inside of her baby-maker. Even as all of those walls were being coated in a thick layer of it, there was still more and more cum to go, something that neither lover paid enough attention to since they were still stuck in their little orgasmic experience.  
  
The more cum collected inside of Sarasa's womb, the more her stomach slowly but surely started to bloat outward. Sure, she had already grown quite fat from the way that he had managed to satiate her appetite, but this was on a different level. Inches upon inches added to the front of her belly until it had grown enough, to the point where it seemed as if an extra half belly had been added atop of the existing one.  
  
That much cum would serve to be their mild undoing however, as the bed below them finally gave way. With a loud *CRACK*, the two lovers found themselves hitting the floor of the room. This served to knock them both out of their little orgasmic trance, allowing them to notice what had just transpired...  
  
Silence filled the air until the two of them started to giggle in unison. It didn't matter that they had just shattered a bed, or that Gran had just pumped so much seed into Sarasa's belly that there wasn't going to be any room any time soon, or that she was likely going to be pregnant with at least a baker's dozen worth of kids... none of that mattered.  
  
What ended up mattering, was their love for one another. "So that's what becoming a real Mommy feels like... I wanna go again!" Sarasa chimed as she rocked back and forth on the floor a little, prompting Gran to return the favor with a brief thrust. He was going to have his hands full with her for the next little while, so making sure that she was satisfied was much more important. He had so much time to spend with her, that he didn't even worry about the fact that he still had a few gold rings left...  
  
After all, he still hadn't decided who was next on his list. Which girl in his crew could possibly join Sarasa and Jeanne amongst the ranks of his wives?


End file.
